


Progression

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short sex scenes from the beginning of Tabris and Alistair's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more of these but then I forgot about the project entirely for a month, so hey, I'm just posting the stupid thing.

The first night Alistair sleeps in Tabris' tent, she wakes him up before dawn. She slips out of his arms and shakes his shoulder.

"Hey. Alistair. Get up, love."

"Mmm?" He can't quite manage words, so the little questioning hum will have to do. He opens one eye to try to look at her. In the dark, he can only see the glint of elven eyes peering back at him.

She leans down and kisses his jaw.

"If you get up right now, we'll have time to have some fun with this," She murmurs. The quiet noise of a body shifting on the bedroll fills the tent and then Tabris has a hand on his morning erection.

Turns out that sleepy morning sex is excellent, and Alistair spends breakfast smiling dreamily into his food.

*

Tabris invites him back to her tent that night, halfway through helping him strip out of his plate armor.

She takes her time with foreplay, running her fingernails through the scarce hair on his chest and sucking hickeys into his thighs. By the time she's done, his cock is dripping onto his trembling stomach and he can barely breathe.

He loses it the moment she touches his cock, and she doesn't even laugh at him. Instead she shows him exactly where she wants his fingers until he can get hard again.

Nobody ever told him that women come like that, one after another with no pauses to breathe in between. It's _life changing_.

*

She teaches Alistair how to touch her ears to make her shiver, and promptly gives him a chance to try it out. Her tongue curling under the head of his cock is heavenly, warm and slick.

He remembers to be gentle with the tips of her ears and rough with the thicker cartilage. It doesn't take long for him to come, but it's still enough time to have her whimpering and sliding a hand between her own legs.

Watching her touch herself is amazing. A repeat performance is the first thing he's ever asked for specifically. She smiles with real delight in her eyes, and agrees without hesitation.


End file.
